Things Change
by VelfPirate
Summary: Before TFatF, the team grew up together...well, were friends as kids. Dom's out of prison, Letty's gotten older, and the team has grown up. Dom's feelings towards Letty have changed into something more...but do hers still remain? ~*Previously posted story
1. Hangin' Out

I posted this once before, but since they took down the NC-17, it kinda got deleted. **shakes fist at ff.net** I got a good reaction from people, so enjoy!

*Chara Pairings: Dom/Letty, Leon/?, Vince/?, Jesse/?

*Chara Ages: Dom=21, Letty=19, Mia=18, Leon=20, Vince=21, Jesse=18

*Disclaimer: If I owned Vin I'd be SO much happier…..

*Summary: Life before TFATF, so no Brian. My version of how Dom and Letty got together. Alternates between Dom's and Letty's POV's.

*This is MY original story….I wrote it…..so NO STEALING any of my idea's, quotes, etc. Thank you =) 

Things Change: Chapter 1

Letty's POV

            It's hot out. What more is there to say? It seems like the damn sun is alwayz shining. Works over for the day so the team is lounging, as usual, at the Toretto's. _Damn this is boring. I pull down my sunglasses as I get up from my tanning chair in the front yard. "Hey, Mi," I say as I walk through the back door into the kitchen. "Seen the boys?" I ask, thinking only of a certain racer I wanna see._

            "Hey, Letty. I don't know about the rest of the guys, but Dom's over there." She replied subtly teasing me, nodding towards the living room. "Not that I really want to or need to know about girls who like my brother, but I know you still do."

            I turn my head back to Mia, after unconsciously staring at Dom's gorgeous back…I sigh. "This has to be the worst school-girl crush ever. I mean, it's not like he feels anything for me." Man, of all people, I can't believe I'm talking to MIA about this!

            Mia turned away and resumed doing the dishes. "I don't know…I'm not really the one to discuss this with."

Dom's POV

            I was fixing the table when Vince walked through the front door. "Hey, V. We still on for tonight?"

            "You know it, brotha." Vince responded, walking up to me. "Letty and Mia going?"

            _Let… "Ask them, not me." I say, trying not to look as if a certain brunette's on my mind._

            "Dominic…I think the tables fixed." He tells me as he slaps his hand on my back and walks towards the kitchen. I shake my head. _Of all the chick's to feel for, it has to be her. I know I can have any chick I want. Just like she could have any guy…_

            "Dom….Earth to Dom….hello?" Mia waves her hands in front of my face like she's been trying to talk to me for awhile.

            "What?" I say, not having a clue what I missed. My mind being focused on someone else…

            "We were gonna go catch that party at Hectors. You coming, or are you gonna re-break that table?" She asks, pointing to the table that I've cracked again. I glance at Letty.

            "Yea, just let me get changed." I reply as I get up to go change. I walk up the stairs, not noticing the footsteps behind me.

Letty's POV

            I follow Dom up the stairs, because I had to change as well. "Dom, you ok?" I ask, as I lightly touch his back when he reaches his room. He turns around quickly.

            "Yea, I'm fine. Just…stressed, is all." He says. "I'll be dressed fast, so I'll meet you downstairs." 

            "Ok, I'll be down in a sec. Don't leave without me." I respond. When he gives me a slightly questioning look I add "The others already left."

            He nods. "I'll hurry then." He goes into his room, not closing the door, grabbing a navy blue muscle shirt and black pants. He pulls off his stained blue work shirt and I can't bring myself to move, just staring at his delicious muscles…._Oh…my…god…He turns his head and I force my feet to move to the last room down the hall._

I let out the air I didn't realize I was holding as I close the door and lean against it. "It'll never happen, Let." I say to myself as I shake my head, moving towards my messy closet. I decide on a black halter top that bares my midriff, a leopard print mini-skirt, and black knee boots. I loosely put my hair up.

            I walk down the stairs and see Dom waiting by the front door. "I'm ready" I say as he looks my outfit up and down.

            "You look nice," he says.

Dom's POV

            _You look gorgeous…but instead I say "You look nice." It would be really odd if I just up and said "You look gorgeous in that outfit." She'd definitely know something was up. She smiles and replies playfully "You don't look bad either," lightly tracing along my chest as she walks past me and out the door. __Why don't we just skip Hectors party and make our own fun…_

            "We'll be late if we don't stop standing here," she calls up to me from the passenger seat of my sleek red Mazda RX-7. I quickly walk down the front steps after locking the door and get in my car, starting the engine and driving away towards Hectors.


	2. Hector's Party

-Things Change: Chapter 2-

Letty's POV

            It only took about 10 minutes to get to Hectors. We didn't talk the whole ride. I don't know what he was thinking about. _But I can only wish…What, or rather who, was I thinking about? Well, duh, only the sexiest racer that all those racer whores want. It's ironic…we're less than 2 feet apart, and yet I can't have him._

            I step out of the car once we're parked and make my way up the front yard. I know the guys are all looking at me…they always do. A few of the more drunk ones even make the cat-calls. I ignore them and keep walking. I grab 2 Corona's from the cooler next to the door and proceed to drink one.

            "Hey, Hector," I say to him once I find him, with a chick on each arm of course. "Great party, man. You racin' this weekend?" I'm halfway done with my first beer. 

            He looks me up and down before making his answer, beer in hand. "Nah, car's still busted. But I'll be there."

Dom's POV

            I walk inside Hectors overly-packed house. I grab a beer from the cooler by the door. Corona, of course. I don't drink anything but. I look around the room and my eyes settle on Letty. My eyes narrow as Hector eyes her up. I walk over and stand beside Letty as I finish my first beer. She throws done her first bottle and begins to drink from the second one.

            "Yo, Hector. My man," I say as I shake hands with him as I grab another beer off the table and take a sip, and as I try not to be distracted by Letty…

            "Hey, Dom. Great race the other night, bro," he replies as his eyes wander to Letty again. _He's already got 2 sluts…I finish my beer in 4 gulps._

            "Hey, Let. Dance with me?" I ask before I actually thought about my words. I mentally beat myself as she looks at me with a sorta surprised look she tries to hide. She finishes her second beer.

            "Of course, Dom." She responds flirtatiously as she grabs my hand and pulls me into what seems to be the only open spot in the room. She wraps her slender arms around my neck, as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close.

            The song being played? That "My Neck, My Back" whatever. _As if it wasn't enough already…_

Nobody's POV

            Mia stepped out of the kitchen. "Holy…" She grabbed Vince by his arm and pulled him to where she was. "Look at them!"

            Vince only smirked. "Right on, dog." Leon stumbled past at that moment.

            "What are we all looking at?" He looked in the direction the others eyes were looking. "Oh, Dom and Let. Well, we all knew they were gonna fuck sometime." He hiccupped, obviously drunk, and stumbled out of the room after some blonde.

            "Ew, Leon…that's my brother!" Mia looked away disgustedly. "I'm happy for the guy but I don't need the mental picture!"

Letty's POV

            I was surprised that Dom asked me to dance. We all know that he's not that into dancing. I listen to the beat of the song before wrapping my arms around his neck. _Oh fuck…dammit! Of all the songs that coulda been played…_

            Dom wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me closer to his body. I look into his eyes as he looks back. His eyes are just….amazing, like the rest of him. I could get lost in them. 

            I speak in a hushed tone. "I wonder if she sings this song from experience." He looks at me curiously. Those beers must be kicking in. "Maybe we should go upstairs and…." I feel a tap on my shoulder before I get to finish my sentence.

            "Dom, Let. Mia's wayyy sick, man. We should get her home," Vince says.

Dom's POV

            Was that the beer or did Letty actually mean that…? I shake my head. _Man, she has no idea how much I'd like to test that theory…_

            I see Vince behind Letty and he tells us Mia's sick. "Shit. Get her in your car. Letty, go find Leon and Jess and tell them we're leaving," I tell them.

            Letty and Vince both walk away, and I walk the other way heading towards my car. I sit in the driver's seat. "Damn…"

Letty's POV

            I go off to find Jess and Leon. "Damn…" I find them, and tell them the lovely news. I walk out the door with Jesse and get into his car. We all head back to the Toretto's. "So, Jess," I say as he drives. "See any racer skanks…I mean girls…you like?" We tease…it's our nature.

            Jesse shakes his head and looks a bit down. "Nah…none of those girls in Hector's posse really get my attention." I laugh and slap my hand on his shoulder.

            "Don't worry, bro. You'll find someone. You're too cute to pass up." He blushes but brightens up. We chat the rest of the way to Dom's.


	3. Back At Home

-Things Change: Chapter 3-

Letty's POV

            We got home faster than expected. Jesse and I talked for awhile about the garage and the races, but nothing special. 

            We got home before Dom and Vince, so we helped to try to get Mia settled…that is, until she decided to puke all over the bathroom. I am SO not cleaning that up, no matter how much of a friend she is!

            I glance at Dom as he walks thru the door and throws his keys on the table. He looks me directly in the eye and I look away, somewhat embarrassed as my lovely choice words from before return to my mind.

Dom's POV

            I'm still surprised that Letty actually said….er, almost said….that. Letty….my Letty….ok well no she's not MY Letty, because she's over me. Sure, since she was 13 she was obsessed with me…but she's not 13 anymore. If only I could show her….

            I feel eyes on me, so I look and see none other than Letty's. She looks away quickly after I look at her. But I don't. She's just….confusing. I don't know what to make of her. I shake my head and walk up the stairs to see Mia lying on the bathroom floor with her head in the toilet. I clean her up as best I can and carefully carry her to her room. 

            "How is she?" Letty asks as I make my way back down the stairs. I rub my head. "She'll have one hell of a hangover in the morning."  I pause. "Let…about earlier…"

            "Just forget it," she replies quickly. She walks past me into the kitchen to talk to Vince and Leon. Jesse is god knows where, most likely playing Playstation in the living room or something.

Nobody's POV

            Vince looks at Letty as she walks into the kitchen. "Hey, babygirl. What's shakin'?" He asks as she grabs a Corona from the fridge. 

            "Not a whole lot, well besides Mia's throwing up in the bathroom." Letty replies as she takes a sip from her beer.

            Leon leans on the counter. "We all know what's going on." 

            Letty narrows her eyes. "And what exactly is going on?"

            Vince puts his arm around Letty and looks at her. "You…Dom. We ALL know you still want him.

            Letty shrugs out of his arm. "Me? No. That was a school-girl crush from like 5 years ago." She seems to find her beer interesting at this point.

            "Letty, Letty. It's ok. We saw how you 2 were dancing," Leon replies, still fairly drunk but less than before. "From the looks of it, I'd say he wants you too."

Dom's POV

            I think about Letty. I seem to do that on a regular occasion. It's amazing how one girl captured my attention like that. I walk into the kitchen to grab a beer and join the others.

            I walk thru the door to stand next to Letty. "What are we talking about?"

            Letty turns her head. "Umm…nothing. Just, ya know…racing, the party." Leon rolls his eyes and Vince just smirks slightly.

            "Ok," I reply as I make my way past and grab a Corona out of the fridge. I pop the top and proceed to drink it.

Letty's POV

            _Does Dom seriously want me? What am I thinking…of course not….every sane girl in Cali is going after him, so what makes ME so special?! Well…I guess if anything….I could find out…I smirk to myself. _

            Vince catches me smirking. "What are you smirking about, girl?"

            "Umm…nothing," I reply quickly. "I'll see you guys in the morning." I turn and head out of the kitchen, walking upstairs to my room. Yes, I have my OWN room in the Toretto's house. Great, ain't it? I get ready for bed and lie awake thinking of what I could possibly do to find out if Dominic Toretto actually really truly DOES want me. _There's a lot I could do. I grin widely as I form a plan in my mind. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, and have only the most explicit dreams of the man that haunts my thoughts._


	4. The Morning After

Author Notes: So some of you have a problem with my lack of updates? Two words: **TOUGH SHIT**. I mean, wow, it's not like I HAVE a life besides updating a FANFIC on a website….dear god WHAT is the world coming to?! Now if you people have grown enough brains to realize my focus isn't all on this one story…as I think I previously mentioned, I have up to chapter 7 written, but I'm going to be doing some rewrites on those bcuz I don't like the way they are. This is a short chapter, but enough to keep you guessing. The Red Wings start playoffs tomorrow, and since I'm a hockey fanatic I'll be devoting a lot of time to that as well as my ongoing soccer season…don't expect a whole lot of updates for this or _Still Fast, Still Furious. Reviews are nice…since they actually make me want to keep writing this story._

~*Sika Dawn

-Things Change: Chapter 4-

Letty's POV

            I woke up and shook my head, glancing at the clock and feeling the slight after-effects of the beer. 9:30am Saturday. And that means…my day off. YES! I get out of bed and head downstairs, not even bothering to get dressed first. I poor myself a bowl of Wheaties and sit at the table eating my breakfast.

            Dom walks in next and almost stops in his tracks. "What? Is my shirt ripped or something?" I joke, kinda hoping it's actually the case. Cuz then I could just throw him down on the kitchen floor and make him beg me for more…._Whoa, off track there…although the mental picture is very inviting…_

            "Let, you ok?" Dom pokes me on the forehead as he sits across from me. "Oh, yea. Me? Fine." I reply. _Stupid…_

Dom's POV

            I walk downstairs to the kitchen after hearing someone moving around and see Letty eating her cereal. I almost trip over my feet when I see her, bcuz it's apparent that she just got out of bed. She's wearing an oversized t-shirt with what looks like nothing underneath, so her thighs are visible…

            "What? Is my shirt ripped or something?" she asks jokingly. I figure out how to move again.

            "Oh, no. I was just…thinking…that's all," I reply but she doesn't look like she heard me. I sit down across from her.

            "Let, you ok?" I poke her in the forehead and she shakes her head, coming back to reality. "Oh, yea. Me? Fine." She replies.

            _I wonder what she was thinking about…I definitely know what I was thinking about! How much I'd just like to grab her and take that shirt off and make her moan…God am I perverse. But that's ok, we're all adults now. Whatever thoughts go through my mind are my business.   _

Letty's POV

            _Today's the day…I work up my courage to actually go thru with what I had started thinking about the night before._

            "Hey, Dom," I say. "Yea?" he looks at me. "What time are you going into work today?"

            "Not til tomorrow," he replies and I look at him questioningly. "Mia bothered me until I agreed to take the day off."

            _Perfect! "Oh. So, the rest of the guys and Mia are all working."_

            "Yep," he answers. I finish with my cereal, put the bowl in the sink, and go upstairs to work out the plan in my head. I walk into the bathroom and jump in the shower. _Hmm…what to do…we'll be home alone all day…_I wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Then, I had the perfect idea. All I needed was some of my oh-so-sexy clothes and Dom and my plan would be perfect.

            _Sometimes it bothers me to think about how girly I turn when I'm thinking about Dom. I mean, I grew up a tomboy…and I have no problem with the way I am. I guess it's just the estrogen in me that makes me not mind showing off my cleavage to someone I care about like that _I think to myself. I shake my head and grin wickedly. "I'll show him the womaness I have."


	5. Authors Notes

AUTHOR NOTES:

This is true for both _Still Fast, Still Furious_ and _Things Change._

            Due to the fact that my weeks have become packed with things I have to do/want to do/etc, I don't write a whole hell of a lot anymore. Not only to I have soccer 5 days a week, the Playoffs just started and I don't do anything ((including homework or piano)) on hockey nights. Not that I really need to explain why I'm busy…but I just thought I'd share. That and the fact that hockey is basically my life…GO WINGS!

            Again, to the people whiny people who don't like my updating habits—Since I have a life outside of writing a fictional story based off of a movie, I am allowed to write and update whenever I feel necessary. Nowhere does it say I have a "responsibility" to update everyday, or even every week. Writing inspiration comes at different times, and sometimes not for a week at least. I don't care if you have a problem with it…stop reading my story and don't bother complaining about it and telling me I have to. 

**_Still Fast, Still Furious:_**

            I've got some ideas and I'm figuring out how to write things. The plot will be great and exciting and filled with action, anger, angst, everything I love. While you're waiting for new chapters, think about Bri….

**_Things Change:_**

            As I said before, I'm rewriting chapters. I haven't started yet, tho, so don't expect anything soon. It'll be pretty graphic…so don't read if you can't handle it bcuz I'm not responsible for any emotional trauma you suffer from.

~*Sika Dawn


	6. Day Off

*Author's Notes: If you haven't already, check out Still Fast, Still Furious. That, and guess who updated….that's right, me. Long chapter…revised, just like the other chapters I fixed/am fixing. So uh read…review…and be smart about it. Because it's obvious that the reviews of  "get off your lazy ass and update" and all those to that effect are by the same person, especially seeing as they are all submitted for chapter 1 AND there done once per day. 

Hmm…doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Whomever you are, you're wasting your time. So please, grow up and don't live your life on the computer waiting for someone to write the next chapter to their story. And if you are a 13 year old, then I don't see why you're reading these kinds of stories anyway. Go outside…exercise….build a doghouse…who cares.

~*Sika

_Chapter Quote: "Yay, sleep! That's where I'm a Viking!" ~Ralph Wiggum_

-Things Change: Chapter 5-

Dom's POV

            I turned my head as Letty walked away. I watched the sway of her hips. My pants suddenly seemed a bit…tighter. _Fuck._ "Ok man," I say once Letty is out of earshot. "Just chill. It'll never happen. Think non-sexy thoughts, think non-sexy thoughts."

            I eat my breakfast of fried eggs deep in thought. _Damn, it's amazing how she can do that to me!_ I put my plate by the sink and head out to go upstairs. I went upstairs towards the bathroom, and, too deep in thought to hear the noise from inside, opened the door and walked in to reveal….

            "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Letty looked at me wide-eyed as she tried to cover herself up with her towel. "Oh….my god. I'm so sorry, Let!" I say in a jumble as I quickly back out of the door, but not before stumbling on the doorframe. I close the door and lean against it as I let out a sigh. Once again my pants are too tight. 

            I walked down to my room and closed the door, falling back on the bed, hands over my eyes. _Oh my god…how could I do that?! _I can NOT believe I didn't notice the sounds of the fan or the water. But still…her wet hair flowing down her shoulders…her slick body…her perfect breasts…and even lower still…

            "Shit, Dom," I say to myself as I shake my head.

Letty's POV

            I was drying myself off as the bathroom door opened. I quickly turn around and scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I try, but fail miserably, to cover myself up with my towel but I'm pretty sure he got a good look.

            "Oh….my god. I'm so sorry, Let!" Dom says, embarrassed as he backs out of the room and trips on the door. I breath heavily as the door clothes. _Oh my god…plan going a little fast! I wrap the towel around myself and try to make myself breathe in a normal way. I brushed my hair before opening the door to go to my room. As I pass Dom's room I head a "Shit, Dom."_

            _Hmm…why is he cursing himself? I'm slightly confused. _Ok…since he's already seen…_ "Time to get the real fun started!" I say as I go to my closet. _

            After looking for about 15 minutes I finally decide on a black lace up corset and a black skirt that ties up on both sides, that goes a little below mid-thigh. I skip the boots, knowing I wouldn't be wearing them long anyway. 

            I get dressed quickly. For my hairstyle, I use those chopstick like thingies to hold it up in place. After one last glance in my full-length door mirror, I give myself reassuring thoughts. _Just do it, Let. You've never had any problem with guys before. Most would kill to get with you! "But the problem is…would this one?"_

Nobody's POV

            Letty opened her door and quietly made her way past Dom's, noticing it was open and there was no one inside. She heard the TV on downstairs. She slowly walked down the stairs, turning into the living room and standing behind the couch where Dom was sitting, watching some extreme sports show. Off went the TV.

            Dom turned around wondering why Letty turned off the TV. "Let, why--" his words died on his lips. He looked her up and down, jaw dropping a little. Her skirt was short and showed her creamy legs. Her shirt was small and revealed an ample amount of cleavage.

            Letty walked around the couch and stopped in front of the TV, facing Dom, as his head followed her every move. "What, see something you like?" she asked with a smirk.

Letty's POV

            If I was at all nervous in the course of that, I don't think I showed it. Dom's jaw practically dropped when he first saw my outfit. Hey, I know I look good. I still just don't think I look good enough for him…._stop thinking like that! I mentally slap myself._

            "What, see something you like?" I smirk as I ask that. Dom leans forward, elbows on knees. "I see a lot I like." His answer kinda takes me aback a bit. 

            I step forward a little. "Remember the party last night?" He leans forward a bit more. "Yea." His eyes follow my moves as he licks his lips. I don't think he knew he did that….or maybe he did.

            "Remember what I almost said?" I step forward a bit more, less than 2 feet out of his arms reach. He moves up in his seat. '_I wonder if she sings this song from experience…_ _Maybe we should go upstairs and…'  "No," he says smirking. I can tell he's just playing along._

            "If V wouldn't have interrupted me," I say in a sexy tone, as I move even closer to him. He could pull me down if he wanted to. "I would have got to finish my sentence." I pout slightly.

            Dom moves even more up so his legs are less than a foot away from mine. "And what would that sentence have been?" He replies in a very sexy voice. I grow hotter just by hearing him talk!

            "I was gonna say…" I step closer so our toes brush lightly. I lean down to whisper in his ear. I see him glance down at my cleavage popping out of my shirt and he swallows. Then he looks back up at my face. My lips are 2 inches from his ear. "We should test that chick's theory about the guy eating the girl out." I pull back so I'm once again standing up straight.

            His eyes widen for a second but then they go back to normal. His lips pull up to form a smirk. "Good idea." He stands up quickly and grabs me in his arms, so he carries me upstairs. I'm surprised at first, but then I settle into his arms. I look at his face. "I guess it's good that I didn't wear any underwear," I say to him and I see his gaze snap back to me. "Watch for the post, there." He looks away just to make sure he can get up the stairs but then his eyes are back on me. "But maybe I should have…all this dripping down my thighs is VERY uncomfortable," I pout my lips as I say it, and I know I look very sexy. 

His smirk grows. "Then we'll just have to make you more comfortable. My face between your legs should do the trick." We get to his room and he puts me down on his bed, as he straightens his back to look at me. I sit up and push myself back so I'm leaning against the pillows. I slowly begin to untie my corset, so my breasts hang out even more. 

I let out a small laugh as I look up at his face. "You might wanna wipe off that drool." I lower my gaze to his black pants that he looks very hot and sexy in. I can see a noticeable bulge in them. I untie my corset as I say this, until it's all the way undone. I slowly lower it off my arms and throw it aside to reveal a black lacy Victoria's Secret bra. Hey, I didn't say I wasn't a little girly. Besides…Mi is full of girlyness…she makes sure I have stuff like this.

His gaze lingers on my chest, then down to my legs, which I'm rubbing on each other to try to ease the ache in that one spot. My fantasies always make me cum, but I didn't think I could want anyone this bad! Then he looks back up into my eyes, which are looking back at his. He crawls onto the bed, up onto me. He puts his arms on either side of me as he strokes my hair, which he proceeds to take down so it falls over my shoulders in waves. I look at him, but then I just can't take it anymore. I kiss him, soft and sweet at first. But then I become more urgent as I press up into him. I lick his lips with my tongue until he opens then, which is very quickly, and our tongues duel. _His mouth tastes so good! I can't wait to taste the rest of him…_He kisses me back, just as hard and just as urgent. I rub my right leg on his thigh, and I can feel a *very* noticeable solidness pressing on my abdomen. 

Dom brought his left hand down and lowered the strap of my bra. He did the same with the other side. Luckily I wore the kind with the clasp in the front. _Thank god for the person who invented these! Although it would be amusing to see Dom have to deal with the clasps in the back…_I made a mental note to keep that for next time. _Next time?__ Whoa…already planning into the future when I don't even know if there'll **BE a future.**_

He pulls away from my lips only for a second, but I can't help but whimper at the loss of them. He unclasps my bra, letting it fall away to reveal my chest to him. His eyes just look at them for a second, but then he quickly goes back to what he was doing…just, in a different spot.

He brought his mouth down to my left breast, sucking it lightly at first and then harder, biting into it slightly making me gasp in pleasure. He alternated between licking, sucking and biting, while giving attention to my right one as well.

His hands are amazing…I never knew his hands were so skilled. They were slightly rough, but that's what made it so good. He rolled my nipple around between his thumb and forefinger, and then pinched it. I moaned, because that was the only response fitting. Then he switched, doing the same things to the opposite.

Oh god, it feels so good. No guy is ever this good. _No guy is Dominic Toretto!_ But I still have that ache between my legs, and it's getting worse by the second. I just need to feel his hands and his lips down there…

Nobody's POV

            Leon walked thru the door, and didn't see anyone in the house. "Hey, Dom? Letty? Anyone home?" he asked as he searched the first floor and found no sign of them. He went to the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Yo Dominic? Letty? You guys up there?" He yelled.

            Dom's head shot up from Letty's breasts. He didn't hear the door slam, and Letty was as surprised as him. "I thought they were all working!" she said in a panic as Dom jumped off her and she hurried to grab her bra and shirt. 

            "Uh, yea Leon. We're up here. Be right down," Dom called down to Leon as Letty ran out and back into her room to change. "Of all the fucking time," he growled to himself.

Letty quickly pulled some clothes out of her closet: a red tank and black cargo pants, with her favorite flame boots. She put her hair back up as it was before and went out to meet Dom and Leon downstairs.


	7. New Discoveries

If you need any reminders…

*Chara Ages: Dom=21, Letty=18, Mia=17, Leon=20, Vince=21, Jesse=17

The Tran part is kinda lame…but meh whatever who cares, they're not important. Stupid sappy ending…**shakes fist**

~*Sika

_Quote of the Chapter: "Have you ever tried NOT being a mutant?"—Iceman's mother, X-Men 2_

Things Change: Chapter 6

Nobody's POV

            Leon waited impatiently as Dom walked down the stairs. "Why are you interrupting me on my day off? Can't you handle the garage by yourself?" Dom asked, upset that him and Letty were interrupted. 

            "Man, some of Tran's gang are down at the garage, and they won't leave until they see you. They wouldn't tell any of us what it was about," Leon replied. 

            Dom rubbed his temples. "Don't those fucks have anything better to do than bother us?" Letty walked down the stairs, left hand on the railing.

            "What fucks are we referring too?" she asked as she came down to the floor and stood beside Dom. Leon looked from Dom to Letty, thinking he knew what was going on. He held in a smirk.

            "Tran's gang." Dom replied emotionlessly. Letty rolled her eyes. 

"Of course. They seem to have nothing better to do than to mess up our day off. Might as well get going." Dom pushed past Leon and out the door, Letty following. Leon just smiled before following.

Dom's POV

            I drove alone in my car, Letty went with Leon. Dammit. Why'd he have to do that?! Things were just starting to get interesting.

            I pull up in the garage and shut off the engine before stepping out. "What do you want?" 

            "We have some business we need to take care of.  You are to pay us the money, now. Or things will get ugly," Lance, Johnny's cousin, says holding up a gun. His 3 followers do the same.

            "You come up here in OUR territory, interrupt my day off, and are just all around pissing me off for some shit? Well, I don't care. Tell Johnny to kiss my ass. We'll settle this on Friday night." I reply, my anger showing through.

            Lance doesn't reply. He gets on his crotch-rocket and drives off as the other 3 do the same.

            "Now that that's settled, I'm going home. I'm sure you all can handle the garage from here. If they come back, just beat the shit outta them." I look at the guys and Mia. 

            Mia chuckles. "Yea, Dom, we'll be fine. They just wouldn't leave. Go back, and enjoy the rest of your day off. I don't think they'll wanna mess up your day off again anytime soon."

Letty's POV

            Wow. That was just…wow. I can't believe that actually happened. I mean, with Dominic Toretto!! I must be dreaming or something. 

            I stand beside Mia as Dom is yelling at lance. Mia whispers to me. "I hope things are going well on your day off." I turn my head and look at her. She just smiles and winks at me before going to stand beside Dom as those assholes finally leave.

            "Yea, Dom, we'll be fine," Mia answers Dom's question. "They just wouldn't leave. Go back, and enjoy the rest of your day off. I don't think they'll wanna mess up your day off again anytime soon." Dom rubs his hands over his face. "Ok, Mia. You coming, Let?"

            "Um, yea, let's go," I respond to him walking to his car and sliding in the passenger seat. He walks around to the driver's side and gets in, starting up the car and driving away from the garage. We drive in silence for awhile. I'm sure the thoughts running through our heads are the same. Finally Dom breaks the silence.

            "Figures Tran would ruin my day," he says, trying to break the ice. I continue to look out the window. "Yea…" He glances over at me and sighs slightly. The rest of the drive is quiet and uneventful.

Dom's POV

            I pull up in front of my house and cut the engine. I sit there, thinking. Letty does the same. I look over at her, and after a few seconds she looks at me. We just look at each other, before she says something.

"So…um…about earlier…" she says, her cheeks getting a pinkish tint. I smile as I recall what happened earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted. "Yea…about earlier…" I answer, trying to get her to say something along the lines of "she liked it" or "she wants me" or well something.

            "That was…um…well, amazing." She looks at me. "I just…Dom…well um….you know that I….well had this huge crush on you….when I was like 13, right? Yea, of course you did." I nod. "Well," she continues. "I…um…still do. And…I just need to know….bcuz what happened earlier….Dom, how do you feel about me?"

            I lean back slightly as I pause to think and take it all in. _She still likes me… "Let…I…wow…you still do. I didn't even know…I thought you got over me." I look at her face and see her expression fall as I said that. "No, I don't mean it like that. You…you know I'm not good with the whole feelings thing. But….well…I'll just say it." I draw in a breath. "Letty Ramirez…….." I pause. _

            "You what?" she asks, leaning forward.

            "Letty…I love you." I finally finish. She just looks at me for what seems like hours. Silence. Not good. 

Letty's POV

            _Why is he so confusing?! "You what?" I ask, leaning forward towards Dom. __What…you what?_

            "Letty…I love you." He finishes. I just stare at him. _Did he just say…_

            "Wha…what…did you say?" I question him. 

            "I love you, Letty. And I always have…I just didn't know it." He offers a small smile and his cheeks turn a dull shade of pink. I'm in shock. This is too much….

            "Dom, I love you to," I replied easily. "But…it's not that easy. We don't even really know each other, and back there…in the house…we could have just ruined any friendship we had." I turn my gaze downwards as I crack my fingers, a habit I do when I'm nervous.

            He covers my small hands with his larger ones and I look up into his big, brown eyes. "I have all the time in the world," he stated simply.

            I smile and lean over to kiss him. Not hard and demanding like up in his room, but soft and full of love. I pull back and look at him. "It's our day off, we should go chill."

            He smiles back. "Good idea. Maybe we'll even learn a thing or 2 about each other." He opens his door to get out and I do the same. As we walk up the steps he puts his arm around my waist. I smile to myself. _Life actually means something…_


End file.
